finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion (creature)
The Antlion is a recurring monster in the Final Fantasy series, appearing as both a common enemy and as a boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Antlion is a regular enemy in this game. Final Fantasy IV The Antlion dwells within the Antlion's Den near Damcyan Castle. The secretion it produces can become a Sand Pearl. Cecil, Edward, and Rydia have to go to the cave to obtain a Sand Pearl in order to heal Rosa from her desert fever. They reach the Antlion's nest, seemingly without any trouble, because the Antlion is usually docile and doesn't attack people. However, it attacks the party, and they have to fight it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Antlion reappears in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. These docile creatures overrun Damcyan because of the effects of the True Moon. It is smaller than the Antlion of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V While riding Boko in the merged world, Bartz and Krile fall into an Antlion (also known as Antolyon) pit. After defeating it, Faris helps them climb out. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals The Antlion appears near the beginning of Episode 1 when Linaly and Hassam are travelling through the desert on the way to the Wind Shrine. The monster chases the two, who attempt to escape by Chocobo, and almost kill them when Prettz comes to the rescue on his motorbike. He slices its head off, killing the Antlion and saving Linaly and Hassam. Final Fantasy VI Antlion is an ability used by Mog during his Desert Lullaby Dance. Antlion causes instant death to one opponent. It has a spell power of 100, but it fails on targets immune to instant death. Final Fantasy IX The Antlion is a boss in this game. It lives in a sand vortex near Cleyra and lures its prey into its grip with ease. It captures Prince Puck when the Alexandrian army attacks Cleyra. Antlions are also fought later in the game if the party attempts to enter the Desert Palace through the wrong sand pits. Final Fantasy XI Antlions are a family of creatures of the insect order that are found in some zones that were added by the expansion ''Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia. Generally Antlions are not aggressive. There are also jugs that can be used by Beastmasters that summon Antlions as pets. ''Final Fantasy XII The Antlion is a mark in the Lhusu Mines. It made its den deep in the mines, where some local children had gotten lost. Additionally, after the battle with Air Cutter Remora, "Tonberry" communicates with "Antlion," who instructs him to withdraw. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Antlion is a common enemy, a Non-Elemental Melee type of Rank II. There also exists a red-colored Antlion, called the Antlion Queen, as a unique enemy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles An Antlion appears in the Lynari Desert as the stage boss, aided by a variety of Scorpions. Like most Antlions, it lives in a sandpit. It is similar in appearance to the Antlion in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Antlions and the stronger Jawbreaker are regular enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Antlions are associated with the element of Earth in this game, and have another variant, the Pit Beast. They also have the slightly disturbing abilities to Cannibalize an ally unit and spew bodily fluids to cause debuffs. Final Fantasy Legend II The Ant Lion is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Defenders Antlions appear as basic, weak enemies in this game, and are usually one of the first waves sent. Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there is a Heartless boss in Agrabah called Antlion that Roxas needs to face. It has a bug-like appearance, and is able to both burrow underground and create sandy whirlwinds. Etymology s are a family of insects, known by the scientific name Myrmeleontidae. "Antlion" usually refers to the larval form of the insect, and they are so named because the larva's typical food is ants, though they will eat other insects as well. Antlions will dig pits in sand inches deep and lurk in the bottom waiting for prey to come close. When the prey falls into the pit, the loose sand on the sides of the pit prevents them from escaping and causes them to fall further down towards the antlion. The antlion's jaws are hollow, and upon biting its prey it will suck out its juices rather than actually eat it. When the antlion is finished, it flicks the husk out of its sandpit and fixes any damage done to the walls, then waits for its next meal to pass by. Trivia *Despite being considered docile creatures in Final Fantasy IV, all Antlions are hostile enemies and fought in every appearance they make. de:Ameisenlöwe Category:Enemies